Objectives: 1. A pair of osmodes will be implanted astraddle the preoptic and hypothalamic nuclei of the adelie penguin to infuse hypertonic and hypotonic solutions of NaCl. The secretion of the nasal salt gland will be collected while NaCl is infused into the gut or intravenously at a constant rate. 2. The effects on salt gland secretion in response to IV infusion of mannitol and isosorbital in a penguin receiving a continuous gastric infusion of NaCl will be studied. 3. The effects of infusing non-adrenalin, prostaglandin E, and angiotension II on shivering and salt gland secretion respectively will be obtained in the penguin. 4. The effects of heating and cooling the spinal cord of the blue tongued lizard upon its thermoregulatory behavior will be studied. 5. The effects of heating and cooling the hypothalamus of resting and running dogs upon oxygen consumption, evaporative heat loss and salivation will be investigated in relation to altering the core temperature with a vaginal and/or gastric thermode.